The Doctors Friend
by PurplePinapple18
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor, following the promise he made four years ago, Or four billion, depending on your perspective , meets his friend on the planet of Lycora. A tragedy follows, rendering the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and 'The Doctors Friend', heart broken. Adventure, loss, jealousy, and romance follows, And much more, of course , leaving behind this work.


**Ok, so, readers, this is the first story that I have EVER done on Fanfiction, so I hope you will send tons of feedback to me! This story is set sometime in the Eleventh Doctors reign, while Amy and Rory are on board the TARDIS, but we may see some Ten as well. It may be a little confusing at first, so just REVIEW if anything doesn't make sense. Thank you all so much, and I hope you will just take minute out of your day to read it:)**

**-Purple**

The girl in the jumpsuit—a black number, issued for elite members of the Lycoran military—climbed the post with surprising ease. A dark shadow against the rest of the night, she felt comfortable. She knew that not a soul of Lycora; from the tiniest Hatchling to the oldest and most senior adult could see her, even mirrored as she was in the light of the setting sun. The blue of the hot new star licked against the tips of her boots, sending a shimmer up the rest of her black-clad body. She was unaware of this. In her dark leather boots, her muscles rippling under the jumpsuit; she was invincible. At least in her mind.

Her muscled arms, toned that way from what seemed to be hundreds of hours spent in the Lycorans many training arenas, barely strained against the weight of her body. However, considering her hollow bones, the task was much simpler than it appeared to be. She was proud of it all the same. At the top of the pole was a platform. There wasn't much special about this platform. It was perched atop a pole, made of wood, and, all in all, the only special thing about this platform was its very platformy-ness.

These thoughts rushed through her head as she swung higher and higher into the canopy of platforms. Most of these platforms contained the houses of the Lycorans, perched precariously on them, strung together with ladders and wooden bridges. These of course, for the Lycorans, were a mere politeness, reserved only for guests, Hatchlings, and the like. Why the girl took the pole to this particularly boring platform, was a mystery to all but herself, for she was still working on hardening her arm muscles for combat. Lycora was a relatively young planet, merely a few billion years old, and therefore easily attacked. But Lycora harbored a spark of life that flickered on. And although many other species had tried to douse that flame, the Sycorax, the Bhjuknik, and the Vhalan to name a few, the spirit of the Lycorans burned on. Because without spirit, the entirety of Lycora was lost.

The girl reached the top of the pole, and yanked herself, gracefully, she would like to think, over the top. (In truth it was more of a stumbling shove.) The platform, as boring as it was from the bottom, was still relatively smooth and splinter free. She let out a low moan in the back of her throat she sat down. She knew that she had worked herself too hard in the gym yesterday; she could feel it reverberating in the back of her spine. But, as was the custom of the Lycorans, she pulled her back up straight. And so she began to wait.

The Lycoran was waiting for an old friend—a very old friend. In fact, she didn't even know exactly how old her friend was. He had seen the dawn of her world, and she was almost positive that he would see the end of it. That didn't necessarily mean he was that old however. Her mind worked to fathom the depth of her friend, now that she actually had a moment of peace and quiet.

Absent-mindedly, she tucked a stray strand of white hair behind her ear. Her hair wasn't a brittle and dull color of white- it hadn't been turned white and weak with age. It was more of a titanium white—a white so bright it left spots of color in front of most species eyes if they stared at it for too long. In fact most of her family had that bright white hair. Of course, this was exempting her cousin twice removed. (Most things exempted her cousin twice removed.) It wasn't to uncommon, however; many families in Lycora had the Fluke, whether it was a strange colored eye, purple for example, or the oddly colored hair, here and there.

Her friend was wiser than any being that she had ever known, in her entire existence of 24 years. The Lycorans, in the aging right, were much like humans. 24 years in Lycoran time amounted to about the same in human time. And although Lycora was much younger than the humans world; by at least a billion years the girl was sure, they were much more technologically advanced. Lycora ran on a non-polluting energy source; the structure of their homes, even if they were suspended in the air, was much smarter. The Lycoran had a stronger military, a stronger government, and a system of World Peace. Lycora would not have been able to make it past its "birth", so many of the professors had said when she still attended the academy. In fact, the girl's friend had even called Lycora: "A strong youthful planet—with a lot of potential." And this was high praise coming from him, she was sure.

Suddenly, the entire platform began to shake. Not a slight, wobbly tremor, not a huge aah-run-away-its-going-to-kill-you! tremor, more of something in between. And then the noise came. It was the noise that the girl had waited to hear for the past four years. It was the noise that had gotten her through her training, it was the noise, she thought, indeed, of life. It was a grating, but smooth noise. It was a loud, but soft noise. It was the noise, that if you heard, you knew that everything would be good, that no harm could come to you. It was the sound of a type TT 40 TARDIS with the brakes left on. It was the noise of the Doctors TARDIS.


End file.
